


【梅咕哒】明明是个caster这么有料不科学？！

by elllt



Series: all咕哒子 [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elllt/pseuds/elllt
Summary: 我真的很想尝尝化妆品的味道。





	【梅咕哒】明明是个caster这么有料不科学？！

在master的房间内。  
"梅菲斯托不用卸妆吗？"好奇地将手指放在恶魔浓墨重彩的脸上，master轻轻抚摸着恶魔脸颊上的泪痕，"不卸妆让皮肤休息的话会很难受的。"  
恶魔笑起来，和往常夸张的笑法不同，面部的肌肉没有大幅度波动，仿佛直接从喉咙振出的奇异声音带着磁性，"这就是我的脸啊，master。"  
指尖细腻柔软的触感也证实了这一点——恶魔的脸就是小丑。  
"但是和脖子的颜色不一样啊。"master的指尖滑到恶魔的脖子上，戳了戳突起的喉结。突然她想起了什么好主意，双手固定住恶魔的头部，凑到恶魔的脸颊上舔了一口，"嗯......确实没有化妆品的味道呢。"  
"这是在邀请我吗，master？"恶魔蜷曲起食指挑起master的下巴，眼底满是兴味。  
眨眨眼，master直接啃上了恶魔青色的唇。换气时，她看着恶魔兴味更浓的眼眸，"你没有拒绝呢。"  
"我可是个尽责尽忠的从者。"恶魔偏头去舔舐master的耳垂，笑声裹着热气从耳朵传到大脑，染红了她的脸。  
"那就让我享受下吧。"说着渣男的台词，master抢先一步推到了恶魔，跨坐在他的身上，"你应该有经验吧。"  
笑着的恶魔没有回答，用修长的指尖划开master身上的战斗服，用一种介于熟练与陌生之间的技巧抚弄。  
是因为【无辜的怪物】而具备了恶魔的知识，还是真的有过经验但次数不多呢。脑海里闪过这样的念头，master的手贴上恶魔光裸的腹部，"明明是个caster，身材还这么有料？"  
尽管平时穿着紧身衣还胸口大开的恶魔一眼看过去就很有料，但master还是忍不住吐槽他那堪比berserker的肌肉。忍不住用手掐了下恶魔的腹部，master俯身堵住恶魔溢出口的呻吟。  
"哦呵呵呵，看来master很满意我的身材。"小丑露出滑稽的笑脸逗笑了她，然后在她放松的一瞬间将手指送了进去。  
"唔......大意了。"master皱眉咬在恶魔的胸上，报复性地磨了磨牙。恶魔的手指畸形而修长，常年使用巨大的剪刀因而指尖还有薄茧，让她涌出想吐的异物感。闭上眼压下本能的排斥，她的手绕过恶魔捕捉到正欢快摇摆的尾巴，狠狠一扯。  
"啊疼疼疼疼疼疼——！！"恶魔的惨叫让她心情愉悦了不少。安慰性揉揉恹恹的尾巴，她看着恶魔委屈地咬着青色的唇，在脸颊泪痕的映衬下可怜兮兮极了。  
而还没等她开口嘲讽，恶魔插进的第二个手指让她身体一僵。"啊......"她的手插进恶魔长而柔软的头发里，将他的头按在自己胸口，一如恶魔扣住她的腰将她禁锢在怀里一样。  
比起前戏更像博弈。即使看起来在上位的master丝毫不敢大意，走错一步可能就会被眼前看似沉溺在情欲的恶魔推下深渊。绷紧的神经和着肾上腺素让她更加兴奋，游离于生死边缘的危机感刺激得身体更加敏感。  
闷哼一声，她咬住恶魔的脖子释放了自己。  
"坐上来，自己动。"舔着恶魔脖子上被自己咬出血的伤口，master的手指不紧不慢地绕着尾巴末端爱抚，语气懒散。  
"哎呀哎呀，真是个懒惰的master呢。"恶魔偏头将脖子暴露在她的嘴下，下半身却毫不迟疑埋进她体内，动了起来。  
"啊哈......你作为床伴意外的不错......唔......"上面的嘴也被堵住，恶魔平时总是睁大的眼睛半眯着，用尾巴捆住她的双手，令她只能被动沉溺于这场情事。  
她想她一定是疯了，居然觉得这样和她接吻的恶魔性感极了。最初意识到喜欢上梅菲斯托费勒斯的时候，比起欣喜，她更多的是后悔与自责。  
为什么是他呢？为什么会是他呢？是任何一个人都好，但为什么偏偏是他呢？  
......但是喜欢上了啊，无可救药的喜欢上了，甚至是爱上了这个扭曲的小丑，最邪恶的恶魔。  
那时调笑她的恶魔正站在她的面前，看到她长久没有反应正疑惑的盯着她。拼命压抑着涌上的泪水，双手在袖子里攥紧成拳，她一言不发装作没有心情玩闹的样子离开。  
埋进自己的被子里，她连声音也不敢发出的流泪，撑不住了就咬住自己没有令咒的手。止不住的后悔，漫溢而出的自责，几近让她崩溃。她比任何一个人都清楚那个恶魔糟糕的秉性，而心却还会为了小丑的恶作剧而跃动。在回过神来之前就已经万劫不复深陷其中，那是一个一旦被恶魔知道后就会被推入深渊的致命弱点，她明明看到了恶魔如何对待前主人，然而心叫嚣着不愿放手。  
最后平静下来的她没有让任何人知道，一个人默默收拾了弄得乱七八糟的床。  
（划掉）等作者回过神的时候（划掉）恶魔正想要在她体内释放，而master快速挣脱了尾巴的束缚，强硬的拔出体内的东西，"不要，后面清理好麻烦的。"  
然后不顾恶魔的抗议，拔x无情的走进浴室清理身体。  
等到master出来的时候，恶魔已经离开了。再次被弄得乱七八糟的床单这回被恶魔巨大的剪刀剪成细细的碎片，像是在宣泄不满。  
不知怎么笑出来的master愉快的清理了残局。然后出门觅食的时候遇到了一脸复杂的马修。  
端着咖啡，master神色如常笑着对马修打招呼，"马修，晚上好。"


End file.
